The invention relates to a hybrid drive arrangement with a primary drive machine and a secondary drive machine which are coupled via a parallel arrangement of a gear shift transission and a planetary transmission.
Hybrid drive devices with a power output means, including a primary drive means for the permanent connection of a primary drive machine to a gear change transmission for producing a form-fit connection between the primary drive means and the power output means, and a secondary drive means for the permanent connection of a secondary drive machine and with a planetary gear set, which is permanently coupled to the primary drive machine and the secondary drive machine are already known.
It is the principal object of invention to provide a hybrid drive module with a particularly advantageous power flow distribution.